My life as a Gay Vampier
by NekothePantherQueen
Summary: This is a piece that I came up with out of whim. Please tell me what you think honestly. Its about a vampire and a teenage boy who fall in love the smutty way. WARNING CONTAINS BOY ON BOY LOVE!


**My life as a Gay Vampire**

What do you want me to say… I'll start with a small introduction to myself. My name is Kat Wingman, and I'm a Vampire. I became a vampire at the age of 23 and haven't aged since. There are two different ways of becoming a vampire, and I got the less fun of the two. The first is the natural way which being born one, ether both or one of the Parents must be a vampire in order to be born one. The second is the most commonly known and more painful way… being bitten. We drink blood to survive like most people know, but human blood is special to us. If we drink it, we get super abilities. That's why we drink animal blood instead; it gives us the same nurturance but not the super powers.

We live on a reservation outside of town. It was built inside a cave, and we only go out at night to get supplies for our people. We grow livestock for revenue and sell it to the towns nearby, and we collect the blood when we butcher them. The livestock stay in the cave and only go out during the day. There are all these stereotypes of why we don't go out during the day and their all lies. We don't go out during the day because we have night vision. We can go out like normal people, but we have to wear strong sunglasses. Your probably getting bored of all this and want to get to my story, but I had to explain all of that just as a bases of knowledge of my way of life.

The story I'm going to tell you is how I realized I was gay. Unlike most of my tribe, I like to go out during the day and am quite tan for a vampire. I like to go to a nearby town and hang out there during the day. I only went there because of the hot chicks, yet every woman I dated just never worked out. Yet one day it all changed. A new family had moved into town. Jonson was the name. It was a small family of four. Mr. Jonson was transferred here to take over the local branch of a high class restaurant, and Mrs. Jonson was a teacher at the local elementary school. Grace and Toni Jonson were twins at the age of 18 and finishing up their last semester of high school. Toni worked at the restaurant her father manages as a waitress when she wasn't busy with school work. Grace, on the other hand, was an artist and sold his art to make money.

I first met Grace at the local mall. I was sitting on a bench on a crossway on the second floor, and he was set up at a kiosk at the other end of the way. He was sketching something, and I noticed he kept looking at me. I got up and approached him.

"Whatcha sketching?" I asked looking down at the paper. In a short amount of time, he had drawn me shirtless and starting to go further down but stopped at the waist.

"Please! Don't look at it! I'm not finished." He said as he pulled the pad of paper to his chest. His cheeks were red.

"If you want, I could pose for you sometime. My names Kat, Kat Wingman. And you are?" I said reaching for his chin. I pulled his face up so he was looking at me; his cheeks were a rosy pink.

"Grace Jonson." He said with a little crack on the 'a'. He closed the sketch book as he turned back to the kiosk. "I've seen you around town and had an urge to draw you." He wouldn't turn back around. I started to look at the other pieces he had out. Oil, acrylic, water colors, and pastel; it's like there is no medium he can't use. "Whatda you think?" he asked still with blush on his face.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say there's no way a kid your age could paint like this." I said with a smile. With my comment, his blush deepened again. "Yeah. I've seen you around town with your girlfrie-"

"She's not my girlfriend; she's my twin sister." He said pulling some hair behind his ear. "Everyone thinks she's my girlfriend, but really she's my sister."

"So you're single?" I asked leaning over on my arm on the kiosk.

"Are you asking me out?" he asked as his blush deepened further.

"Do you have a problem with that?" I asked grabbing his sketching pencil and opened his sketch book to the unfinished sketch. I wrote:

(243)864-1984

Call me if you get lonely tonight.

"I'll pick you up after school tomorrow." I said and then waked away. By the time I got to my truck, he'd sent me a text.

I miss you already.

~ grace

Call me once you get home and in bed…

I'll have a surprise.

Kat :3

With that, I got in my truck. I headed back to the reserve. I was heading back to talk to our leader; he has a policy where I any of us imprint on a human that we must tell him. Vampires don't fall in love the same way humans do, but we can lust after people without being in love. We call it imprinting; imprinting happens when a vampire first spots their soul mate. I imprinted on him the day I drove by and he waved at me. Every time I think of him, my pants get tight and my dead heart beats.

Once I got back to the reserve, I headed to his office. I knocked hesitantly hopping that he was there and no one was with him. I was very well known in the tribe for being a womanizer, but this time it would be permanent. I was going to tell people slowly, that is if he says it's okay.

"Come in." he said from behind the door. I entered and sat in the chair in front of his desk. "What can I do for you?" he asked turning from his computer.

"Sir, I've imprinted on a human…" I said then clearing my throat, "But that's not the only thing…"

"Kat, what's wrong?" he asked looking concerned.

"It's… the person I imprinted on… it's a um…" I said embarrassed how he would react.

"Out with it Kat." He said getting irritated.

"It's a… guy." I said with blush across my face.

"I understand. I'll back you, but just try not make any of the human's mad." He said leaning back in his chair. I thanked him and left. I headed back to my place with a happy mind. Once I got there, I entered the kitchen and opened the fridge. I grabbed a bag of blood and opened it. As soon as the first drop hit my tongue, I sucked it dry. I plopped down on the bed and looked at my phone, it we now 5:00 pm. I put in my headphones and started to listen to music.

I was interrupted by my phone going off. I had accidently fallen asleep. I answered to hear his voice. It was now 8:00 pm as I looked at the clock on the stove.

"K-kat?" he asked a little flustered. That the wound of his voice I could feel myself getting hard.

"Yeah." I said trying to hide the fact that I was turned on.

"How did you know… I was gay?... The only person I've come out to is my sister." His voice still flustered.

"It was the way you were staring at me while sketching. It looked as if you wanted me, and wanted me right then and there." I said as my hand started to slide around my torso.

"Oh…" he said, "Kat, I wish you could be here with me." He said with moan the end. I fell silent finally realizing that he was touching himself.

"I wish I was with you too cuz I got a huge boner right now. I bet your getting turned on by the thought of that." I said undoing my pants and sliding them off.

"But how did you know?!" he said sounding embarrassed.

"Cuz you sound all hot bothered." I said pushing myself up the bed.

"Is it that obvious? Cuz I couldn't stop thinking about you after you left. You are the first guy whose come up to me knowing I was a guy and asked me out. I even took a shower before bed, and I could stop thinking about you. I called because I at least needed to hear you voice. But once you answered, I couldn't help getting hard." He said talking fast because of his shyness.

"Did you think of me while you were cleaning that I was the one touching you?" I said as I had started to touch myself. By the time I said that I started to fanaticize about being in the shower with him and touching his wet naked body.

"Yes, I-I d-did." He managed to say before he started to moan into the phone. I started to moan, too. Just hearing his moans and knowing all the things he could be doing to his body got me close. Until I heard, "K-kat. *moan* I-I'm *moan* gonna! *moan*" come thought the phone. And not a second later I heard, "*moan, moan, moan* K-KAT! AHHH!" After hearing that, I came as well.

"Good night, Grace." I managed to pant before ending the call and slipping into slumber.

Authors note:

This is a taste of what may or may not come… it depends on if many people want to see what happens next or if its an utter failure. So please tell me what you think.


End file.
